1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a piezoelectric resonator and a manufacturing method therefor.
2. Related Art
It is known that a piezoelectric resonator element is fixed in a package and is sealed with a lid.
It is also known that a lid having a window member is used so as to allow the inside to be optically recognized after sealing (JP-A-2005-191314).
In the case where a lid is formed of metal and a window member is formed of glass, if the lid is deformed, the deformation tends to result in the breakage of the window member.
The breakage of a window member can occur not only during the process of joining a lid to a package but also after the joining of the lid to the package.